


If the Screw Fits

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean and Cas explore their relationship in a more physical way.





	If the Screw Fits

“Dean, I’m not sure that will fit in my hole,” Cas says with a completely dispassionate look on his face.

“Cas, I can assure you it does,” Dean pants at the exertion of trying to make it fit.

“It’s too big.” Cas scowls. “Maybe if you move it to the left slightly?”

“Will you just relax, I can get it in, I’m a mechanic you know?”

Cas snorts, “I know Dean, I’m not really sure how pertinent that fact is to this endeavor. Ouch, be careful.”

“Shit sorry, I’ll pull out a bit, is that better?”

“Yeah,” Cas gasps and tries to move to a more comfortable position.

“Hold there, yeah, I’m going to screw now, I think this will work.”

There’s sweat running down Cas’ brow and his hair is lank with exertion, Dean thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. He doesn’t tell him though because he can almost hear Cas saying, “Men can’t be beautiful Dean.”

“God Dean, are you sure it’s the right hole?”

“Cas that’s the only hole this is going to fit into.”

“Well it’s not fitting is it.” Cas huffed.

He wasn’t wrong, there was no room, Dean wiggled and puffed he could feel the how warm his cheeks were. Then with a push, he felt a give, maybe he could make this work.

“Dean it’s going in,” Cas said in a particularly unhelpful narration, but he wasn’t wrong. Dean felt it give again and he gained another millimeter, fuck this was hard, he pulled out a little then pushed more firmly and then it moved a little easier. Dean looked at Cas and smiled.

“Told you it’d fit,” Dean said smugly.

“It’s not all the way in yet.” Cas rejoined.

Cas was right, Dean was able to move it a little easier but it was still only partially in, he didn’t want to force it as he was afraid of damaging something important.

“Use some brute force, Dean.” Cas practically shouted. “You can do it.”

“Be patient Cas, I’m nearly there and you don’t want me to hurt anything.”

“Come on Dean you’re practically in, how much harm can you do, just shove it in?” Cas was sweating and biting his lip, which he had clearly been doing for some time as his bottom one was swollen and slightly chapped. It was remarkably sexy.

“Oh Cas relax, you know we’ll get there.”

Cas exhaled and Dean managed to push it home and they both sighed with relief.

“I was beginning to doubt it would fit myself,” Dean admitted.

“They wouldn’t lie to us Dean,” Cas said aggrieved. “IKEA is a multinational company if they said that screw would fit in that hole then it would. I never had a doubt.” He looked at Dean completely guilelessly and Dean snorted.

Who knew building IKEA furniture could be so exasperating and yet so arousing.

And there were only another fifteen screws to go. This was going to be a long and frustrating afternoon, but with luck, Dean would have a willing boyfriend to help him with that problem later. Dean cupped his unruly cock in his jeans and tried to will it into submission.

Cas winked and laughed at Dean as he handed him another screw and Dean felt warmth permeate outward from his heart. Oh yeah, Dean was so getting laid later.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Newquay Verse which is being written as part of 30days OTP Destiel. Sadly I was unable to fit this prompt 'Building an Ikea cabinet' into the linear structure of my story, so just imagine that this is a few months down the line.
> 
> Also, it appears I am a twelve-year-old boy but I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
